2K19 Match 1
NoDQ CAW 2K19 Match 1 is the first episode of Season 10 of NoDQ CAW as well as the two-hundred-and-twenty-sixth episode overall. It is the first NoDQ CAW match in eleven years and is a No Holds Barred Match between Mr. Clean and Freddy Krueger to crown a new NoDQ CAW Champion following the vacation of the title. Match Mr. Clean clubs Freddy Krueger down with a forearm smash then picks him up for a series of chops. Mr. Clean throws Freddy into the corner and clotheslines him in the back before going for a cover, but failing to get a count. Mr. Clean attempts a knee drop from the top rope but Freddy dodges. Freddy gives Mr. Clean a sit-down body slam and makes the cover but Mr. Clean kicks out. Freddy clotheslines Mr. Clean then hits him with a diving clothesline from the middle turnbuckle for a 1-count. Freddy rolls out of the ring and brings a steel chair back in but Mr. Clean takes him down with a knee lift before hitting him with the chair. Freddy gets to his feet and knocks the chair out of Mr. Clean’s hand before following up with a German suplex. Freddy cracks Mr. Clean in the head with the chair then repeatedly strikes him in the torso with it. Freddy rakes his glove over Mr. Clean’s face then delivers a Curb Stomp. Freddy picks up Mr. Clean for a sit-down powerbomb and hooks Mr. Clean’s leg but Mr. Clean hooks out before the referee can make a count. Freddy climbs to the top turnbuckle then leaps off with a splash but Mr. Clean dodges and follows with a kick to Freddy’s face. Mr. Clean gives Freddy a Spinebuster then ascends the turnbuckle to attempt a Cleaning Press, but Freddy gets his knees up and delivers a Brain Chop to pick up a close 2-count. Freddy tosses Mr. Clean into the corner then drops him across the turnbuckle with a snake eyes, following up with a clothesline for a 1-count. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Freddy throws Mr. Clean into the corner then strikes him repeatedly to get him positioned against the bottom rope. Freddy climbs out of the ring and delivers a running dropkick to Mr. Clean’s head. Freddy attempts an Irish whip but Mr. Clean reverses it and throws Freddy over the top rope before spearing him to the floor. Mr. Clean follows to the outside and retrieves a sledgehammer from under the ring. Mr. Clean clubs Freddy with the sledgehammer then picks up the ring steps to batter Freddy further. Mr. Clean throws Freddy back into the ring but Freddy hops to his feet for a series of clotheslines, but Mr. Clean ducks the third one. Freddy clubs Mr. Clean in the back then attempts a diving clothesline but Mr. Clean dodges it. Mr. Clean gives Freddy a Spinebuster then attempts another Cleaning Press but Freddy again gets his knees up to block the move. Freddy surprises Mr. Clean with a roll-up for a close 2-count. Freddy gives Mr. Clean a series of Gut Punches with his razor glove then makes the cover for a very close 2-count. Freddy, frustrated, chases referee Matt Benoit around the ring before taking him down with a leaping clothesline. Mr. Clean surprises Freddy with a roll-up but Benoit is still down and cannot make the count. Mr. Clean gives Freddy a reverse suplex then stomps on him before picking him up for a third Spinebuster. Mr. Clean, stumbles, low on energy but finds it within him to climb to the top turnbuckle for a successful Cleaning Press to pick up the 3-count, the victory and the NoDQ CAW Championship. Winner: Mr. Clean Category:Season 10 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches